


【真幸】我男朋友老是亲我

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 14





	【真幸】我男朋友老是亲我

大家好，这事有点长，请容我慢慢道来。

我有一个男朋友，我们交往十几年了，目前稳定同居中。他什么都好，就是有一点，总是喜欢冷不丁凑上来亲我一下。

就比如今天早上，我难得松懈了一下，睡得有点晚，半梦半醒间就感觉有什么软软的东西在轻碰我的嘴唇，还隐隐约约能闻到点花香，睁开眼就发现是我男朋友趴在我身上亲我，亲完发现我醒了还一脸无辜，说他饿了让我给他烤鱼去。

你说大清早吃烤鱼这种油腻的食物多不健康啊，我就没去做，给他拿了两块全麦面包，还榨了杯橙汁，他没吃到烤鱼心里不爽，气鼓鼓地在我脸上咬了一口，有点疼。不过很快也就好了，我换衣服的时候他又过来亲了我一下，趁我没反应过来就咯咯咯笑着跑了。

他本来在家里总亲我也就算了，毕竟没外人看着，但今天我们俩一起出门，他居然在外面也若无其事地凑过来亲我，我仔细算了算，我在公交站台等车的时候被亲了一次，超市采购的时候被亲了三次，喝下午茶的时候大概被亲了十几次，傍晚我们是搭电车回来的，在车上我又被他亲了几次，引来四周乘客窃语，我挺不好意思的，他倒像个没事人一样。

回到家之后我就给他做烤鱼了——我这个人比较拎得清，他一早起来就点名要吃烤鱼，说明是真的很想吃，作为男朋友我肯定要给他做的，晚上吃又比早上吃来得健康。我在厨房忙碌的时候他倒没有亲我，就是拿着个手机一直对着我拍拍拍，我问他在拍什么，他说是我认真做菜的样子太帅了他控制不住自己的手？说这样轻浮的话，真是太松懈了。

晚饭时，他一开始还老老实实用筷子一口一口吃，后来吃得欢了，索性把筷子一丢直接上手，握着烤鱼一个劲往嘴里塞的样子简直像一只饿昏了头的漂亮小猫。

哦对，忘了说，我男朋友很好看，是放在明星堆里都很出挑的那种好看。

吃完烤鱼，他不知怎么地又想起要亲我了，直接越过桌子就往我脸上怼，手还拽着我的领带差点把我搞窒息了，好不容易等他亲完我低头一看，领带上被他弄上了点烤鱼的油。他自己也发现了，嘻嘻哈哈地笑着跟我道歉，说这根就不要了，他再帮我弄一条。虽然这根领带本来就是他设计的，我还是有点不爽，做人要勤俭节约，怎么能拿好好的领带来做这种事？

之后我们出去散了个步，回来我给他放水洗澡，他洗完后我再洗，等我洗好回到卧室，就看见他全身上下只套了件我的白衬衫，屈膝跪坐在床上向我招手。他的腿又细又长又直，匀称的肌肉线条又赋予了那双腿些许力量美感。

我过去了他又亲我，这次是整个人都埋在我身上蹭啊蹭，白天的时候他衣冠楚楚我还勉强能抵挡，现在他穿成这个样子，我手就卡在他大腿上，随手一摸都又滑又嫩，欲火蹭蹭地就往上冒，于是就直接把他推倒了。

我这个男朋友吧，平时喜欢这样撩撩那样亲亲，真的把他推倒了又秒变纯情少年，红着一张脸扭来扭去，这里不让碰那里不让摸，连衬衫也不肯脱，幸好他今天没穿裤子，衬衫不脱也没事，只是又得是我花力气了。

所以我想问下，有没有什么办法能让他乖乖地骑上来自己动？


End file.
